


Runaway Chapter 2

by adayinthelife_00 (redbeatleboots)



Series: Runaway [2]
Category: The Beatles, mcharrison
Genre: M/M, why am I doing this to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbeatleboots/pseuds/adayinthelife_00
Summary: Part two of my third fanfiction WHICH IS DEFINITELY BETTER THAN THE OTHER ONE JFCPlease comment if I've made an error.





	

-A week later-  
Paul woke up to the knocking on the door. It couldn’t have been his father yet, so Paul threw on some clothes and rushed downstairs. He opened the door to his Aunt Loretta.   
‘Oh, hey!’ he said.  
‘I thought I’d come around, to see my little Paulie!’ she said, hugging him as she entered. Paul could see George on the top landing and inconspicuously beckoned him to hide. George nodded and disappeared from view.   
‘Now, looking at you, you’re hiding something, aren’t you?’ Loretta said.  
‘Wha- what? What do you mean?’ Paul replied, suddenly scared she’d seen George.  
‘Or is it just nerves from school? I’ve lost my knack of reading faces…’ she trailed off. Paul relaxed inside, but not for long. A thump came from upstairs, inside the spare room.  
‘Paul, what was that?’  
‘I dunno. Something’s fallen over, I bet. I’ll go check.’ Paul said nervously.  
‘No, let me. I haven’t gone in that room for years.’  
‘No, it’s OK Loretta. I’ll do it.’ Paul said, cutting off her movement towards the stairs. He ran up, and went into the room.  
‘What happened up here?’ Paul asked, and then he noticed George was on the floor, crouching over Bonnie. ‘Oh no.’  
‘She does this, just curls into a ball and begins to go very pale, and she coughs and sometimes vomits. I don’t know what it is but it’s bad.’  
‘Uh, uh…. I’ll grab a bucket, um, and wrap her in a blanket. Just keep quiet. Please.’ Paul rushed to grab a bucket. He nodded to George, and went downstairs.  
‘Just a box slipping off the bed. Nothing serious.’ Paul said.  
‘Alright then. Now, how’s life?’ Loretta asked. Paul knew he was going to be there for a while, and Bonnie needed to get out of the house and to the doctor at least. He sat down, and started chatting. He told her about school, about his hobbies, all sorts of things she barraged him with questions about. The one question he’d been dreading came up.  
‘Now, how’s that friend of yours, George?’  
‘Uuhh… he’s alright. We’ve gone into school, town, etc.’ he said, feeling really nervous. He’d been glancing at the clock, and it was nearing two hours. He never knew how long these interrogation sessions could go for until he had to sit through another.   
‘Now, I know that face. You want to get out of this, why don’t you want to talk to your dear aunt?’ Loretta asked.  
‘Uh… I’ve got things to do.’ Paul bluffed.  
‘I’ll stay here then, if that’s alright.’ she said sweetly. Paul was worried now, but he kept a straight face.   
‘I’m gonna go upstairs now, if that’s OK.’ Paul said, going over to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, not for himself but for Bonnie. He thought he heard vomiting noses quietly as well. He walked upstairs and rushed into the spare room. ‘How is she?’ Paul said.  
‘She’s slipping out of consciousness I think. We need to get her to a hospital. I’m so scared for her, this keeps happening.’ George quietly sobbed.   
‘I brought water for her. Try and get her to sip it.’ Paul suggested. ‘Now we gotta get her outta here, Loretta’s not leaving.’ Paul said.   
‘Slide her down the drainpipe maybe?’  
‘No, uhh…’  
‘I know! I’ll distract her, you take her downstairs, and get her out to the street.’ Paul said, already heading downstairs. He tried to get Loretta out of the house, but his bluffing couldn’t get her to move.   
‘You’re definitely hiding something, Paul. I can tell these things.’ Loretta said. She began to head up towards the stairs. Paul tried stopping her, but couldn’t stop her. He ran up in front of her, and slipped into the spare room.   
‘Didn’t work. Hide, get her under the bed or something! I don’t know, but hide!’ Paul said to George, who was holding a limp Bonnie.   
‘Alright, alright.’ George said, comforting his sister as he tried to slide her under the bed. Thankfully the bedsheets and the covers hid under the bed for him. The toilet was flushed, leaving only thirty seconds until Loretta would come in, as she said she would. Paul’s idea broke as soon as it came up, there was no time to execute it. The latch turned and Loretta’s voice came through the door as she opened it.  
‘Are you in here, Paul…?’ Loretta said clearly, stepping in. Her cheery smile faltered when she spotted George. ‘George, Paul never told me you were around. I would have said hello to you. Anyroad, it’s nice to see you.’ She said, before noticing Bonnie’s legs from behind George.   
‘Who’s that and what happened?’ she said, rushing over to the bundled mess of hair and blankets that was Bonnie.  
‘She’s been like this for a while now.’  
‘Why haven’t you taken her to the hospital? Come on now, I’ll take you in the car. Oh, what’s her name?’ she gabbled out quickly and worriedly.   
‘This is my sister, Bonnie.’ George said as they rushed down the stairs.  
‘Now, why are you and your sister here, if you don’t mind my asking. Now, I don’t want any nonsense bullshit like Paul gave me. Just tell me and I won’t tell.’ Loretta said, with a stare that was enough to scare George into saying ‘I didn’t want to stay at that shithole anymore.’   
‘I should drop you back, but seeings that nobody can make you…’ Loretta sighed, driving the car to the hospital. The three sat in limbo for a while as they waited to see if Bonnie would be alright. It was only a very nasty virus, but the doctors asked if she’d been sick like this before. The mess was soon over and done with, and soon Paul, George and Bonnie were at home, not sick and not too scared about being found. Every Saturday, Aunt Loretta came around for tea and she often brought baked gods for them all to enjoy. One Saturday in February Loretta came in with Bonnie’s favourite, ginger snap biscuits and Korean takeaway. Bonnie was bouncing around the kitchen table saying ‘Kimchi! Kimchi! Kimchi!’ hyperactively. Loretta was like a mother to her, as their father had split from her mother, who they found out was called Rosalita Charlice Prince, was somewhere out there, but they couldn’t find her. Bonnie couldn’t even remember her. Loretta crouched down, and started chatting to her. George and Paul smiled at each other as they set up the food. Saturday nights were always their favourites. Bonnie got to be with Loretta, Paul and George got some time alone. 

-To Be Continued-


End file.
